We have reached a new era in genetics and epidemiology where resources to study key questions related to genetics, environment, and disease are widely available to the greater research community. However, few researchers have the expertise needed to exploit these resources to their full potential, The aims of this proposal are two-fold: 1) to provide didactic training and mentorship in the fields of genetics and metabolic disorders to a young investigator with burgeoning expertise in the areas of nutrition and cardiovascular disease epidemiology, and 2) to answer key questions related to the collective influence of genetics and diet on type 2 diabetes (T2D) with the long term goal of developing a research program that will continue to strategically chip away the layers of complexity that exist in this area of research. Recent advances in genetic research have lead to the discovery of regions of common genetic variation that are associated withT2D risk and portend a potentially substantial impact at the population level. The next step is to determine the best course of action for individuals at high genetic risk. Holistic representations of dietary intake, specifically, intakes of particular food groups and dietary patterns, play an important role in the development of T2D. However, we have not thoroughly explored how these associations operate in persons with a high genetic risk for T2D. Many of the pathways by which diet is thought to influence T2D risk are complimentary to those thought to be modulated by genetic variation. The goal of the proposed research is to determine whether dietary factors currently known to influence risk of T2D in the general population modify associations between genotype and T2D by modulating complimentary metabolic pathways influenced by genetic variation. We will achieve this goal by studying interactions between genetic variation and foods known to influence T2D risk, as well as interactions between genetic variation and dietary patterns known to influence T2D risk. This project will utilize data from three cohorts included in the Candidate gene Association Resource (CARe): the Multi-Ethnic Study of Atherosclerosis (MESA), the Atherosclerosis Risk in Communities (ARIC) study, and the Coronary Artery disease Risk In young Adults (CARDIA) study.